totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Askal Island
Contestants: 16: David (Wild Pigs) 15: Andrew (Graceful Hippos) Anna Diane Grace Hayden James Joey Lucas Margaret Natalie Riley Taylor Todd Vivian William Shocking Truth Hi. I'm Your host Chris McLean. Sixteen strangers have been chosen to live on this island for the summer. They will be split into two teams. Every week they will face off in a challenge and the losing team will have to vote off someone. In the middle of the game one the past contestants will be brought back into the game. This will go on until only one person is left. And that person will win $1,000,000. Now let's meet our contestants on Total Drama: Askal Island. Our contestants are David, Natalie, Vivian, Anna, Andrew, Diane, William, Riley, Margaret, Hayden, Todd, Taylor, Grace, Lucas, Joey and James. All- Hi Now, the first four to enter the campground are.... Hayden, James, Vivian and Anna. The four enter the campground and get things put in their cabins. The second group of four to enter is.... Joey, Andrew, Diane and Natalie. The four enter the campground as well. The third group of four to enter is.... David, William, Margaret and Taylor. And that leaves the fourth group... Lucas, Todd, Riley and Grace. Chris: When we come back our contestants will compete in their first ever challenge where we may get to know them better. In a embarrassing way. (Evil laugh) We're back and our victims I mean contestants are ready for the first challenge. Okay. This game is called, Truth or Shocker. I am going to ask your team a question and if the person we're talking about buzzes in within ten seconds. Your team earns a point. But if they don't, your entire team will be shocked by what feels like burning hot lightning. Understand. All- Yes. No before we start I ought to sort you into teams. Hayden, James, Vivian, Anna, Joey, Andrew, Diane and Natalie will be known as the Graceful Hippos. David, William, Margaret, Taylor, Lucas, Todd, Riley and Grace will be known as the Wild Pigs. Now take a seat with your team. The first question is for the Graceful Hippos. One of you are still wearing diapers. After seven seconds Andrew buzzes in. Graceful Hippos earn a point. Second question is for the Wild Pigs. One of you stole your teachers purse and didn't give it back until her birthday in the 7th grade. Who was it? After two seconds Todd buzzes in. Wild Pigs gets a point. Right now it's a tie breaker. 1-1. When we return find out who the winning team is and someone will be booted out from the losing side. When we return to Total Drama: Askal Island. Question 3 is for the Graceful Hippos. One of you is still afraid of the dark and won't go to sleep at night unless you have a teddy bear named Teddy. No one. Shocker time. And by the answer is Vivian. Question 4 is for the Wild Pigs. One of you has multiple personality disorder. No one. Shocker time. The answer is David. Question 5 is for the Graceful Hippos. One of you is unemployed. Who is it. After six seconds Hayden buzzes in. The Graceful Hippos win. Hayden(CON)- I'm Safe! Vivian(CON)- Way to go Hayden! As for the Wild Pigs come over the elimination meeting area. If I give you a marshmallow, you are safe. Taylor, Todd, Grace, Riley, William, Margaret and the final marshmallow goes to.... Lucas. David: What! William: Hey! Your the reason we lost today so bye! Boat of Losers with you. 1 down, 15 more to go. Who will walk the boat of Losers next. Who will survive the next challenge. Will the pizza I ordered half an hour ago ever get here. Find out next time on Total Drama: Askal Island. You know I'm not paying for that right. Balloon Battle Previously on Total Drama: Askal Island. Sixteen strangers were invited over to stay at this crummy old place where they have to survive bears, sharks, chef and eviction.- Chris Chef: Hey! What did you say?! Chris: Nothing! I said absolutely nothing. Anyways the sixteen were paired into two teams. Graceful Hippos and the Wild Pigs. Except when the Wild Pigs lost because they are liars, they sent home David the biggest liar of them all. Now it's down to fifteen and we got something special for our campers today. (Laughs) Find out here right now on Total Drama: Askal Island! Vivian Screams Vivian: Help! Help! It's an emergency! Andrew: Okay, what's the matter? Vivian: That. Points to cockroach. Andrew: Happy now. Vivian: (CON) Andrew is just so dreamy and heroic. Andrew: (CON) Vivian is such a wimp. Natalie: (CON) I just saw everything. Those two are crushing so hard. Maybe a little too hard.